El mundo de las puertas
by Guntherlina
Summary: Todos los días, dos enamorados se sentaban para charlar frente a las puertas del pasillo de la guardia de Eel. (One-Shot)


**El mundo de las puertas**

-Cada puerta tiene su historia -sonrió mientras miraba la pared que tenía frente a él.

-¿A sí? -susurró.

-Si.

-¿Por ejemplo?

-¿Ves esa de ahí? -apuntó con el dedo.

Mínimamente la joven estiró su cuello para alcanzar a ver la entrada de una de las habitaciones de la guardia.

-Si... la veo.

-Bien... un día Ezarel cargaba un alto de papeles y cajas entre sus brazos, iba pasando por fuera de esa habitación cuando de repente se tropezó y cayó al suelo -comenzó a reír despacio.

-Pobrecito -se encogió la muchacha.

-Lo sé -seguía riéndose- pero fue muy chistoso.

-Me imagino -sonrió la chica-... ya es tarde- dijo triste- es hora de ir a dormir.

-Si -contestó cansado- mañana es un día muy largo. -comenzó a levantarse para luego girar y darle la mano a la oji violeta que estaba tras él, la ayudó a pararse del suelo y la acompañó hasta fuera de su habitación.

-Bien Erika... aquí termina el paseo -le soltó la mano.

-Gracias por todo.

-Siempre me das las gracias y sin embargo no hago nada que amerite tus agradecimientos. -sonrió- Aunque si tanto quieres agradecerme -se acercó peligroso- podrías sentarte conmigo mañana por la noche.

-Con gusto, como todas las noches -lo miró a los ojos mientras sonreía.

Ambos se miraron profundamente hasta que por fin decidieron despedirse. El esperó hasta que la chica cerrara la puerta para así encaminarse hasta su propio cuarto.

Una vez dentro, el azabache se acostó hasta que poco a poco cerró sus ojos para dormir.

Para él, todos los días eran ajetreados, desde que salía el sol hasta que este se perdía, todo era rutinario, todo formaba parte del cotidiano, sin embargo, había una parte de su día en el que esta rutina se rompía para dar paso a la fragilidad de un momento, a la simpleza de una conversación, a la añoranza de la noche.

Cada vez que la guardia entera se disponía a dormir, el joven se sentaba fuera de su habitación, justo al lado de la puerta y esperaba, esperaba a que los segundos pasaran y a que los minutos aparecieran, hasta que desde las sombras se asomaba una grácil silueta que, como todas las noches, se sentaba también al lado de la puerta del vampiro para luego apoyarse en la espalda del crepuscular. Ambos apoyados en la espalda del otro, ambos en aquellas noches etéreas, en medio del pasillo y entre susurros. Eran esos momentos en el que la cotidianidad de su vida se hacía trizas, solo para dar paso a efímeros momentos.

-Hoy mi día fue un desastre -comenzó la castaña.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó el vampiro mientras sentía como la chica se acomodaba en la espalda de él.

-Pues... no lo sé -rio despacio. -siento que los días son eternos.

-A mí me pasa lo mismo, pero sé que en la noche podré escuchar las dulces voces de mi conciencia hablarme.

-¿Las voces de tu conciencia?

-Si... a veces la voz es dulce, a veces es una voz triste y melancólica, mientras que, otras veces, es una voz cansada, como la que estoy escuchando ahora- apegó su cabeza a la de ella.

La faelienne rio por lo bajo, desde hace poco se había dado cuenta de lo metafórico que se volvía el crepuscular en las noches.

-¿Y qué te dicen esas voces? -preguntó expectante.

-Pues... las voces cansadas me dicen que la vida en el C.G es infausta, las voces melancólicas me dicen que entienda a aquellas personas que perdieron a sus padres como los perdí yo...

-¿Y las voces dulces?

-Las voces dulces me consuelan, me dicen que no hay noche que no valga la pena si tú estás apoyada en mí. -el azabache de ojos grises cerró su ojo y suspiró mientras que la joven de cabellos morenos sonrió.

-¿Qué piensas cada vez que esas voces te hablan? -movió su mano hasta posarla sobre la de él.

-Pienso que no hay mejor momento para descansar del C.G que la noche, donde puedo escuchar tu melancólica o dulce voz. -comenzó a reír al escucharse decir eso.

-No conocía tu lado artístico-dramático -dijo la muchacha entre risas.

-Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mí primor. -le contestó mientras la escuchaba agitarse cuando se reía casi en silencio.

Los días pasaron y cada noche era algo diferente, comenzaron como pláticas sentados fuera de la puerta del vampiro, luego siguieron algunas caricias mezclados con besos, todo esto fuera de aquella puerta, tiempo después comenzaron a ir más allá, se embarcaban dentro de la habitación del pelinegro para caer en intimidades que solo ellos dos tenían derecho a conocer, todo eso detrás de aquella puerta que los protegía como un campo de fuerza impenetrable...

Sin embargo, un día... ella no llegó más.

Ella no llegó no porque no amara al vampiro, no porque él no la esperara frente a la puerta que los veía cada noche juntos, no porque él fuera una persona llena de coqueteos por las mañanas y llena de versos por las noches... simplemente ella no llegó más. A pesar de todas las veces que él le pidió que volvieran a su vida de antes, tanto él como ella, sabían que nada sería igual.

Todas las noches él se sentaba fuera de la puerta... con la esperanza de que ella se asomara…con la enraizada esperanza de que ella se sentaría tras él, sin embargo, el tiempo transcurrió y ella no volvió.

Sus amigos estaban preocupados puesto que el pelinegro daba señales sin vida. Se aparecía para las reuniones, pero estaba ausente; ya no mediaba con sus compañeros como antes, ya no era capaz de tomar decisiones, veía, pero no observaba, oía, pero no escuchaba. De eso se dieron cuenta sus amigos, un día en el que la joven castaña apareció frente al vampiro, saludándolo pero desviando la mirada en el acto. Ese mismo día fue Valkyon quien encontró al azabache sentado fuera de la puerta de su habitación. Se inclinó para verlo a los ojos hasta darse cuenta de que la pupila de él estaba perdida en un mundo diferente en el que estaban.

Al verlo, el moreno se sentó tras él, justo como la había hecho muchas veces Erika.

-Cada puerta tiene su historia... le dije una vez -comenzó el azabache mientras sentía el roce de la espalda del grisáceo.

-¿Y ella que te dijo?

-Preguntó el por qué decía eso.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Fuera de esta puerta hablamos, fuera de esta puerta nos acariciamos, fuera de esta puerta nos besamos... al otro lado de esta puerta nos amamos ... la puerta de la sala de alquimia me vio obligarla a beber una poción que ella no quería beber, nos vio discutir, la vio romper en llanto, la vio agitarse frenéticamente para entrar en un desespero…-se calló-…Esta puerta me vio esperarla y ahora mismo está siendo testigo de nuestra conversación. -tomó la cabeza entre sus manos.

Ambos cayeron en un silencio profundo, el faelienne no sabía que decir y el vampiro no tenía nada más que añadir.

Los días en el calendario siguieron pasando hasta que una mañana Erika rompió en llanto frente a todos, esa misma mañana en donde todos conocieron la verdad que ocultaban algunos miembros de la guardia brillante y la castaña.

Ese mismo día se armó de valor y fue a hablar con ella, la tomó de la mejilla para que ella sintiera que él estaba ahí, para que ella entendiera que él iba a estar siempre presente, para que la muchacha sintiera cuan desesperado estaba al verla triste. Aunque a pesar de esto, ella no se apareció por las noches, el nocturno sí sentía que ella estaba volviendo a confiar en él y de eso se dio cuenta el día en el que ella logró por primera vez sonreírle nuevamente. A pesar de que las sonrisas volvían a florecer, ella seguía sin llegar hasta fuera del cuarto de él.

Rendido y cansado como todas las noches después de aquellas largas esperas rutinarias, comenzó a levantarse para poder ir a dormir, cuando de pronto vio asomarse entre la bruma de la noche una hermosa silueta que caminó hasta detenerse frente al joven.

-Mi día hoy fue un desastre -le sonrió.

-¿Por qué? -la observó.

La chica se sentó en el suelo y él hizo lo mismo.

-Porque el día se me hizo eterno...

-Para mí todos los días son eternos -le tocó prudentemente la mano.

La joven se removió en la espalda de él.

-Hoy mi puerta me vio indecisa -rio por lo bajo- no sabía qué hacer, si venir a ver si estabas fuera de tu habitación o si venir a ver si estabas dentro de tu habitación.

-¿Lo que viste te dejó satisfecha? -preguntó expectante.

-Si... lo hizo.

Se levantó estirando la mano para ayudarlo a él a pararse del suelo.

-Hoy me di cuenta de algo... –habló la faelienne.

-¿De qué te diste cuenta? -le besó la mano.

-Me di cuenta de que me mentiste... me mentiste desde mucho antes de darme la poción. -el azabache abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -preguntó asustado.

-Cada puerta no tiene su historia, si no que somos nosotros quienes hacemos las historias... yo quiero hacer mi historia junto a tí... no importa si es fuera o al otro lado de esta puerta. -lo miró con un brillo en los ojos antes de que ambos cayeran en un beso furtivo.

Ese mismo beso se convirtió en perdón, perdón que nació desde las cenizas, cenizas que se convirtieron en historia, una historia testificada por aquella puerta que los vio cada noche. Una historia que se transformó en un mundo, mundo… que era solo de ellos.


End file.
